Champione! Lunatic Knights Football Club
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Lunatic Knights FC diambang kebangkrutan karena kekalahan beruntun ketika seorang remaja berandalan datang sebagai pekerja sosial menggantikan pemain yang cidera di lapangan.


**Disclaimer : **Hironobu Sakaguchi

-alternate universe-

* * *

Lagi-lagi kebobolan di menit terakhir. Skor imbang berubah menjadi 2-2. Sebagai pelatih, Selphie tidak mengerti salah di mana. Dia menempatkan Irvine di bawah mistar gawang karena tubuhnya yang jangkung. Kemudian dia menempatkan Zell di bagian tengah karena kelincahannya. Squall diletakkan di depan karena di pertempuran, dia ahlinya menyerang. Siapa tahu ada tendangan Lionheart yang mampu mengoyak gawang lawan hingga jebol. Tapi sepanjang musim, bila tidak dikalahkan, maka pertandingan berakhir seri.

"Kalau kalah lagi, aku berhenti! Supreme Sphere mau merekrutku." Zell mengomel di ruang ganti.

"Jangan mengancam Selphie, dia sudah bekerja keras untuk kita." Irvine sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Serius deh. Ini kesebelasan apa sih? Sudah berapa musim kita kalah terus, selalu berada di urutan terakhir klasemen. Pertandingan kandang selalu sepi, wartawan mempecundangi kita, franchise tidak laku, tiket tidak terbeli, kita juga bakal pindah stadion ke tempat yang lebih kecil untuk menyesuaikan dengan budget ... itupun bila masih ada sponsor untuk musim depan." Zell kini mengambil shampo dan sabun untuk mandi.

Setelah pemuda pirang bertubuh kontet itu menghilang ke kamar mandi, Squall baru berani berbicara. "Sedikit banyak dia ada benarnya juga. Kita berantakan banget. Bila seperti ini terus, kita bisa bubaran. "

Baru saja selesai bicara, muncul Needa, gelandang tim membawa tas yang penuh terisi barang-barang. "Teman-teman, selamat tinggal."

Irvine dan Squall terbengong memandangi Needa.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Irvine.

"Hmm ... Meteor Shinra membeliku seharga 30 juta gold. aku akan pindah musim depan, tapi sepertinya aku butuh istirahat memulihkan kondisi dan mengembalikan semangatku bermain bola. Kalian tetap di Lunatic Knights?"

Sesungguhnya Irvine dan Squall sudah kehilangan semangat untuk bicara lagi dengan Needa karena kecewa. Namun mereka mengiyakan juga dengan nada lesu yang dipaksakan bersemangat.

"Hmm. Yah, pasti. Kalian hebat, loyal sekali. Oh, well .. hmm .. stay Lunatic." Needa memberikan kedua jempolnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata. Kemudian melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Suasana sungguh menjadi tidak enak sepeninggal orang itu. Kini hanya terdengar suara shower dari kamar mandi dan suara Zell bermain air.

"Jadi, kita tinggal berapa orang?" Tanya Irvine.

Squall tidak tega menjawabnya.

* * *

Sesungguhnya perekrutan sudah disebar di seluruh region Ballamb, Galbadia dan Trabia. Namun pendaftarnya benar-benar kosong. Dia yang mau mendaftar, tidak memenuhi kualifikasi seperti tes kesehatan atau spesifikasi standar kecepatan lari dan stamina. Cid sebagai manager benar-benar merasa frustrasi sehingga ia memecat Selphie.

Keputusannya langsung mendapatkan protes dari Irvine, "Pak Manager, kenapa Selphie dipecat? Kita ada pertandingan dalam waktu satu jam. Kita butuh strategi!"

"Biar aku yang urus sementara waktu."

Hari itu, hanya bermain dengan tujuh orang saja, Lunatic Knights kembali dibantai lawan dengan skor 10-0.

"Sudah, bubarkan saja club ini!" Zell mengamuk-ngamuk dan butuh 8 orang untuk menenangkan dia agar tidak menghancurkan fasilitas.

"Kita butuh seseorang," Cid masih bersikap tenang. "Seseorang yang mampu."

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang dan mata hijau. Tampangnya terlihat arogan, tinggi tubuhnya 188 cm. Ia tidak peduli dengan sepak bola setelah Lunatic Knights menolaknya 10 tahun lalu, namun kini dia datang ke kantor administrasi Lunatic Knights FC, dimana ada tulisan "disewakan" di pekarangan kantor. Sepucuk surat terjepit di antara jari tangannya, ada materai kepolisian terstempel di sana.

"Seifer almasy, usia 18 tahun, ditahan atas kenakalan remaja dan sekarang harus mengikuti hukuman sosial. Kami mengetahui club Lunatic Knights tidak punya uang untuk menyewa tukang bersih-bersih. Maka dari itu anak ini kami kirim ke Lunatic Knights FC untuk bekerja sebagai pembersih club. Dia tidak perlu dibayar dan harus datang setiap hari selama dua bulan." Cid menyentuh kacamatanya, kemudian ia berpaling pada anak muda itu. Detik-detik berikutnya, Cid mengantarkan Seifer pada ruang bersih-bersih. Berhubung sabunnya habis, dia diberi uang dan berlarian mencari pembersih.

Sejak kedatangan tukang bersih-bersih gratisan di sana, tidak ada yang berubah di Lunatic FC. Ternyata selain menjadi tukang bersih-bersih, Seifer merangkap menjadi ballboy. Dia harus susah payah berlari naik turun stadion untuk mengambil satu-satunya bola yang dimiliki Lunatic Knights FC. Sementara dia duduk sambil bercucuran keringat, dia menonton pertandingan dan menertawakan cara bermain pesepakbola LKFC.

"Hmm ... aku tidak percaya mereka tidak memanfaatkan ballboy ini masuk ke dalam lapangan."

Seifer berhenti cengengesan dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan kacamata kecil tergantung pada batang hidungnya yang lurus. "Hei, Quistis Trepe? ngapain kau di sini?"

"Oh, aku mendengar orang yang merusak kaca mobilku seminggu lalu dihukum sosial di sini, jadi kupikir aku datang menengok."

"Masih diingat saja. Sudah kukatakan, orang itu kuat sekali jadi aku harus membenturkan kepala botaknya kepada sesuatu dan kebetulan ada mobilmu di sana."

"Tapi dia masuk rumah sakit. Kau harus mengganti rugi biaya pengobatannya, dan kau juga harus mengganti rugi kaca mobilku yang rusak. Dengan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang, aku tidak yakin kau bisa melunasi semua hutangmu itu."

"Berisik, sudah kukatakan pasti kubayar!"

Terdengar suara peluit berbunyi, seketika, pertandingan dihentikan. Seorang pemain belakang LKFC tergeletak di tengah lapangan, kesakitan. Ia digotong keluar lapangan dengan cara digendong. Terpaksa karena LKFC begitu miskin sehingga tidak sanggup membayar tim medis.

"Ow, ini gawat. Sudah bagus LKFC unggul 1-0 lewat tendangan pinalti barusan dan mendadak seorang gelandang harus digotong keluar. Pemain tinggal 6 orang dan pertandingan terpaksa dibatalkan bila tidak ada pemain pengganti." oceh Quistis, perempuan itu kemudian memperhatikan Cid, dia sedang terlihat bingung dan pusing. "Masuklah, Seif. Ini kesempatanmu."

Seifer hanya tertawa.

"Cih, masih sakit hati dia. Payah." Quistis terpaksa menghampiri Cid dan berbicara dengannya. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sesekali tatapan Cid menuju pada Seifer, membuat remaja itu tersadar bahwa mereka mungkin sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, kami hanya butuh satu pemain untuk melanjutkan pertandingan dan bertahan sebisanya. Ini pertama kalinya kami unggul atas lawan dan kalau sampai ditunda, akan sungguh mengecewakan." kata Cid mengenai usulan Quistis untuk memasukkan Seifer ke lapangan.

"Temanku itu sangat berbakat, percayalah. Kau takkan menyesal memasukkan dia ke lapangan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Baiklah, posisi apa?"

"Dia pemain yang serba bisa diletakkan di manapun. Tapi menurutku, posisi terbaik untuknya adalah di bawah mistar gawang."

"Tapi kita sudah punya Kinneas."

"Lupakan dia. Dia payah. Letakkan dia di tengah biarkan dia mengumpan bola untuk striker yang kau pasang."

Karena tidak melihat peluang lain, dan juga tidak memiliki ide, maka Cid memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ucapan meyakinkan dari perempuan muda ini. Kini Cid memberikan pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Irvine lengkap dengan sarung tangannya, semua untuk dipakaikan pada Seifer. Dia tidak terlihat antusias, namun juga tidak menolak. Entah karena dia tahu percuma menolak keinginan Quistis, atau karena dia memang menginginkannya?

"Terima kasih, aku bisa bermain juga sekarang." Ujar Seifer penuh sarkasme karena wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Jangan munafik, Seifer, aku tahu kau sudah lama menginginkannya."

"Tahu apa kau?" dengan ragu Seifer menaikkan dagunya.

"Yah ... aku tahu ada seorang anak lelaki yang bersemangat untuk bermain bola sehingga mendaftar karir profesional di LKFC 10 tahun lalu. Dan tentu saja dia ditertawakan semua orang dan ditolak tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Bahkan disuruh pulang minum susu."

"Ugh, dari mana kau tahu?"

"... tapi yang lebih mengagumkan lagi, dia tidak berhenti bermain bola, dia menjadi King of Street Soccer." sambil berkata begitu, Quistis mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau, Seifer tersenyum simpul. Ia berlari masuk ke lapangan untuk menggantikan kiper LKFC yang digeser menjadi pemain tengah. Sepanjang pertandingan, dia melakukan 9 penyelamatan kritis dan menggagalkan 1 penalti lawan. Pada menit ke 90, babak perpanjangan waktu, tim lawan melakukan tendangan sudut dan lompatan Seifer yang tinggi membuatnya mampu menangkap bola. Dengan cepat ia menyerahkan bola tersebut pada Irvine Kinneas yang memberikan umpan untuk Zell, defender LKFC yang sudah berlari cepat tanpa kawalan ke gawang lawan. Bola mendarat di depan Zell, one on one melawan kiper musuh, Zell tidak menunggu bola itu menyentuh rumput, ia langsung mengayunkan tendangan voli yang dengan keras melesat masuk ke gawang lawan.

GOOOLLL...! Lapangan kandang Lunatic Knights FC membisu karena tidak ada suporter kandang, para pemain merayakan gol itu bertujuh.

Peluit panjang dibunyikan, pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan 2-0 untuk LKFC. Sekalipun hanya memiliki tujuh orang pemain, namun mereka menemukan semangat baru untuk bangkit di pertandingan berikutnya. Dan Cid terpikir untuk merekrut Seifer sebagai kiper baru mereka, dan Quistis sebagai pelatih baru LKFC.

* * *

FF8 aslinya adalah game RPG, tapi saya serius membuat tim sendiri dengan anggotanya karakter FF ketika bermain Winning Eleven. It's fun to be lunatic sometimes. Forgive me if you don't like it, I don't really care anyway


End file.
